Set Fire to the Rain
by PezzieCoyote
Summary: Roman helps a stranded motorist. PWP. Idea came from Shannon5288.


Set Fire to the Rain.

Idea came from Shannon5288 (thanks sweetie!)

Shannon was finally on her way home. Christmas shopping. Ugh. Nothing worse than Christmas shopping. Why did she have to have so many nieces and nephews and brothers and sisters? Yes, she loved them dearly, but when it came to Christmas, it broke the bank quicker than a New York minute.

It was still a little odd to shopping for Christmas when there was no snow on the ground. Being originally from New York, she was used to the hustle and bustle of the season, as well as the occasional snow storm.

Shannon sighed as she noticed the rain starting. Another thing that didn't get any easier to deal with.

She'd been living in this dinky little town for the last three months. She had to get out of New York. Stupid stalker ex-boyfriend ruined the city for her. Everywhere she looked, bad memories. So she picked the most out of the way, innocuous place she could find on a map and moved there. Sure, she had to drive a half an hour to get to the nearest mall but whatever.

Suddenly, the car lurched. Shannon quickly pulled off to the side of the road as the rain began to pound on the windshield. She gunned the engine a few times until it sputtered out and ostensibly died a spectacular death.

She sighed. Of all the luck. Geez. Good thing she remembered her cell phone. She fetched it out of her bag, then groaned out loud to see the 'no signal' flashing across the screen.

"Dammit!"

Shannon dropped her head to the steering wheel, clutching at it so hard her knuckles were turning white. She finally sat back and took a deep breath before looking out the window. Eyeing the road, she noted that the raindrops were bouncing off the ground like little rubber balls. She'd get drenched in 3.5 seconds. Plus she had the gifts packed in the back seat. She'd just have to wait out the rain or hope that someone stopped to help her.

***

It was an hour later and Shannon was quickly getting bored of playing Mah-Jong on her phone. The rain hadn't let up one bit. If anything, it was raining harder.

Then she jumped and let out a yell as a knock came on the window. For several moments, she breathed deeply before looking out the window. Quickly rolling the window down (and being thankful she didn't have automatic windows) she looked out to her potential saviour and was dumbstruck.

Standing before her was the most perfect specimen she has ever laid eyes on. His eyes alone were enough to drown in, never mind the water coating the ground.

"You need some help there, sweetheart?"

"Um, uh, yeah," Shannon managed to sputter. Smooth, real smooth. She took another deep breath and smiled at the man, who was quickly becoming akin to a drowned rat. "Yes, my car died. I think it might be the engine."

The man leaned back and went around the front of the car, popping the hood and looking in. A moment later, he was back.

"Yeah. No problem to tell the engine is fried."

Shannon groaned. "Great," she muttered.

"Not much I can do with it. My buddy's the mechanic, not me."

"Yeah, well..."

The man stayed there for another few moments, his long black hair soaked through with the rain. She looked up at him with a small smile.

"You need a lift home or anything?"

Despite the idea that the man was a stranger, Shannon leapt at the idea to spend time with this gorgeous creature.

"It's 10 miles from here."

"No problem. I'm not headed that way but you obviously need the help so..."

"My trunk and backseat are full of Christmas gifts."

"There's plenty of room in my truck. The pan has a cover so nothing will get wet or ruined."

Finally, Shannon nodded, a grateful smile on her face. She watched as he went back to his truck, turning it around and backing up so the trunk was right next to the trunk of her car. Once she popped the cover, he quickly unpacked the storage space and pushed it all into the pan. She opened the door intending to get out when the man called out to her.

"Stay in the car, I can get this. No need for you to get soaked too."

She grinned and with a silent chuckle, closed the door again. When he was done with the trunk, he closed it, got back into his truck and moved it as close to her car as possible, the end of the truck right near the back door of her car. A minute later had her back seat cleared out. Then he backed up and drove out to give her room to open her door. Gathering her purse, she quickly opened the door and climbed into the stranger's truck. Turning, she threw the lock on her car and closed the truck door before pulling the seat belt across.

Turning to her saviour, she said, "I can't even begin to thank you."

The man smiled. "No need. I'm happy to do it. By the way, I'm Roman. Roman Reigns."

"I'm Shannon," she replied.

"Address," he asked, hand going to his GPS and after programming it in, they were on their way.

***

It was starting to get dark when Roman pulled his truck into Shannon's drive. He eyed the house, a cozy little bungalow. Shannon pushed the button for the garage door and Roman drove in, then he got out to help her with her packages. Once that was done, Shannon turned to Roman.

"You really ought to get out of those wet clothes, into something warm."

Roman smirked, "Trying to get me out of my clothes already?"

Shannon blushed to the roots of her hair. "When you say it like that, it sounds bad."

Roman laughed out loud.

"Look, there's a robe in their you could put on. Hell, even get in the shower to warm up. Just put the clothes outside the door so I can throw it in the dryer."

"Yeah, I think I will. Thanks, honey."

Shannon blushed again as she lead the way to the bathroom. Roman walked in, pushing the door almost closed while Shannon waited outside for his wet clothes. The thought that this sexy man was in her bathroom getting naked was doing something to her insides.

She'd be blind not to see how gorgeous he was. His eyes were piercing, and he was so muscular, and his hair was like a silk curtain around his face. A moment later when he handed the clothes out to her, she noticed a tribal tattoo of some sort on his arm. What little she saw of it was hot.

Shannon shook her head as she took the clothes to the dryer. She threw it in, set the timer, then headed to her kitchen to make some coffee. While that was brewing, she went and changed. Jeans were traded for blue shorts that ended mid-thigh. Her long-sleeve red blouse was swapped for a simple pink baby-tee. As she headed back to the kitchen, she tied her hair back, wanting to keep it out of her coffee.

Her mind drifted back to the stranger in her shower. She could just imagine... the hot drops of water flowing down over his sculpted chest, down his vee line to his–

She was wretched out of her thoughts as he re-entered the living room, towel drying his hair. The white robe nearly swallowed him. She didn't use that robe, but she'd kept it for some reason.

"Hey."

Shannon looked up at him. "Hey. Warm now?"

He nodded. "Yeah. There's nothing in the world like a hot shower."

"You got that right." He slid onto the couch next to her as she blew on her hot coffee. "There's coffee if you want any. If not, there's water in the fridge, juice, milk, pepsi..."

"I'll get some water in a few. Just wanna relax for a minute."

'I'll relax you' a voice inside Shannon's head said. Then she admonished herself. Dear lord, she'd just met this man. He probably has a wife or a girlfriend.

"Do you have anywhere to be?" Shannon asked.

Roman looked towards her. "No. I moved here not long ago. My buddy Dean raves about this place and I needed a change of scenery after my divorce."

"Oh I'm sorry."

He smiled, shaking his head. "It was over a long time ago. I just made it official. But I don't want to talk about that right now."

"Of course, it's none of my business."

"It's not that," Roman replied as he turned sideways a bit. "I'm telling you because I want you to know."

Shannon was a little taken aback. "Why's that?" Suddenly a little tense, she laid the coffee cup on the end table.

"Because I intend on spending a lot of time in your presence."

Before she could comprehend what he meant, he leaned in and took her mouth in a passionate kiss. Startled for a moment, Shannon sunk into his embrace. He kissed her mouth, then trailed down her neck, nipping and sucking. When he pulled her into his lap, arranging her so that she was straddling him, she whimpered, feeling his unrestrained erection against her core.

Shannon ran her hands through his glorious hair, pulling a little to tilt his head back. She looked into his eyes, seeing lust running wild in them. Roman slid his hands around her, lowering them to splay them on her ass. When he kneaded the flesh, she moaned and leaned back into him, kissing him hard.

Roman slid his hands up Shannon's back, under her shirt to unhook her bra, removing both it and the tee. His mouth and hands immediately went to her breasts, wrapping his lips around one nipple as his fingers plucked at the other one.

"Oh god," Shannon cried out, as sharp jabs of desire centered between her legs.

Roman's hands left her chest to trail down and unbutton her shorts. One hand burrowed in to find her slippery clit before he pushed a finger into her, finding her sopping wet, making him groan in appreciation.

A second later, he pulled his hand away and stood with her in his arms. Shannon quickly navigated the way to her room and he laid her down. He pulled her shorts and panties off, tossing the garments aside before standing up and removing his robe.

Shannon looked at him, from head to toe. He was truly magnificent. How could one man possibly be this perfect? She licked her lips at the sight of his massive cock, her pussy throbbing to feel him inside, but first...

She peered up at Roman, an impish grin on her face as she slid from the bed to kneel in front of him. He looked down at her as she wrapped her hand around his cock, then licked at the head, sucking away the pre-cum. She felt his hand on her head just as she took him in more. There was no way she would get him in her mouth, not all the way. But she gave it her best shot, bobbing her head on him while fondling his hairless balls before grabbing at his ass.

Roman started to slowly thrust into her mouth, the friction becoming more intense. Then he pushed her away.

"I was to be inside you when I come," he said in a low sensuous voice.

Shannon felt her pussy throb again as she got back on the bed. She lay her head on the pillow and started to pant as Roman crawled up on the bed, between her legs, his aura much like that of a panther.

He lowered his head to her pussy, taking a moment to lick at her slit before pushing his tongue between her lips. Shannon grabbed at his head as his tongue curled around her clit, one thick finger burrowing into her tight channel.

Satisfied that she was indeed wet enough, Roman climbed the rest of the way up, settling between the juncture of her thighs, resting on his elbows. He captured her lips again, allowing her to taste herself on his lips. She moaned deep as his hands fondled her breasts again, taking his sweet time in pleasuring her.

"As much as I'm enjoying the foreplay, I have to have you now. Condom?"

Shannon reached into the top drawer of her nightstand, pulling out a box. She removed one and gave it to him. He leaned back and rolled the rubber on, pumping his dick a few times before settling back down to push himself into her hot, tight heat.

Roman stopped once he was inside, holding himself still while he got used to the sensations, and to let Shannon get used to him being there. Then he slowly pulled himself out and thrust back in. He repeated this several times until he was thrusting so hard that she was nearly sat up near the headboard.

He grabbed behind her back and quickly turned them, so she was prone beneath him. Then he began to pound into her, making her cry out in delight. She met him thrust for thrust as she felt her orgasm forming deep inside. Slowly, it started to build up until it exploded and her pussy clamped down on him, gripping him so tight he could hardly move.

Once Shannon loosened her grip on his cock, Roman kissed her hard as he sped up again, pushing her into another orgasm. Every time he felt his own orgasm approaching, he would slow down. When he felt in control of himself, he'd speed up again. He did this for endless minutes, making Shannon crazy.

Roman looked down at her, with sweat pouring down his face, seeing her in the same state. He was beginning to feel the strain of holding off his orgasm so he finally sped up, pounding Shannon hard. He grabbed her legs and wedged his arms under them, giving him more leverage and reaching even deeper.

Shannon was trashing back and forth, her pussy twitching around Roman, which finally made him lose control. His hips jerked erratically as he emptied himself in her. He kept moving, although slowing down, to draw out every spasm. Finally after a couple of minutes, he stopped. He kissed Shannon again, his hands on her face.

Shannon let her head loll to the side as Roman pulled out of her. He removed the condom, tying it and dropping it in the trash bin before lying down beside her and pulling her into his arms. Neither of them spoke before drifting off to sleep but each with a smile on their face.


End file.
